Kags all Over
by Dark Fox 14
Summary: A series of oneshots where Kagome is paired with different characters whether it be someone from the show or a crossover. NO LEMONS WHAT SO EVER not complete, but the stories inside are
1. ShIgUrE sOhMa

_**FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO'VE ALREADY READ THE FIRST THREE CHAPTERS ONLY, IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THEM YET SKIP THIS PARAGRAPH: **I hope I didn't confuse you who've already read the first three chapters, but I'm weird and I had to make the fic look 'neater' I guess. I dunno. Anyway, I have changed a few things in the fics, like spelling errors, and even add/taken away some sentences. But I will say this, at least read the part between Kyo and Tohru again in the first one, I added a couple more fluffy details -heart- and I also fixed a little mistake I made where Shigure picked Kagome up D: haha I missed that the first time, thank you very much Funabisenu. The last big change I made was in ch. 2 with Train. I changed quite a few things, so please re-read it? Maybe?? I don't think I changed anything in ch.3 with Sasuke._

* * *

**PLEASE READ THIS FIRST, IT'LL EXPLAIN A FEW THINGS. THANK YOU.**

_Ok, I got this idea from Death by Squishy and Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, and they've said they don't mind :) _

_This is a group of oneshots centered around Kagome being paired with characters from all over. This is a good and fun way to get ideas out of your head and also for you readers to sometimes find a rare pairing._

_I give my Readers the opportunity to make a request, but be warned I don't know when it'll be finished. If I don't know the show I won't be able to do it, and I'll let you know if I can't. Also, one thing I do ask of your requests is, **please no yuri/shoujo ai/girkXgirl and definitely no lemons or limes **but other than that it should be fine as long as I know the anime._

_On a final beginning note, it says complete, but it's technically not. I only put that since the oneshots are complete when I add them (of course). I hope I didn't just confuse you more =) Now..._

_PLEASE ENJOY WHAT YOU READ _

* * *

DISCLAIMER:**I don't own Inuyasha or Fruits Basket**

PAIRING:**Kagome/Shigure**

SPOILERS: **For about the last 10-15 chapters of the Manga, just to be safe. I can't remember exactly the chapter numbers.**

SUMMARY: **Shigure has been slightly depressed lately, though no one knows why. He's stopped writing and has even stopped teasing Mii, his publisher. Mii is slightly worried, more so for the books not being written, and has decided to introduce him to one of her cousins, Kagome, in hopes he might find inspiration in her. It turns out, he finds much more than just inspiration.**

-CHARACTER AGES-

**Kagome- 23**

**Shigure- 25**

WARNING: **None**

TERMS: **Yukata- it's basically a thinner sleeping version of a kimono.**

SIDE NOTE: **This story starts on Thursday. I don't think I mentioned how Kagome knows someone in here already, but let's say they just know each other -.-' I'm bad at missing details**

* * *

Tohru knocked on the door leading to Shigure's office, but no answer came. "Shigure...?" she slid open the door and saw the man in question with his right elbow on his desk, head in his right hand, and a forlorn expression marring his face. She walked over to him and touched his hand, making him jump slightly. He looked up at her, "What's the matter Shigure?"

Shigure feigned a smile for her and answered, "Why nothing at all my flower! Hm, I'm starting to get a little hungry, would you mind starting dinner?"

Tohru frowned, but didn't argue. "O...k... well, whatever it is, I hope you feel better soon..."

"Really, I'm fine! I promise." Shigure tried to reassure her with a laugh that didn't quite reach his eyes, but she didn't buy it and he could tell. To his relief, however, she didn't say anything and left for the kitchen.

As soon as she was gone, the smile imediately left his features and he sighed as he went back to his previous position. "What am I going to do? I know I need to forget but... I can't..." then, a rare tear slipped down his face.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Tohru was finished cooking in the kitchen and was fixing to wash dishes when she felt a weight on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" a voice asked from behind.

Tohru looked at the hand on her shoulder and smiled as she looked over her shoulder at the person. "Kyo... something's wrong with Shigure but... I'm not sure what." She placed her delicate hand upon his. "He's been depressed since last week." she frowned in worry as she remembered the man's fake smile. Kyo's hand was replaced by his head as warm arms crept their way across her stomach and locked her in the boy's strong and loving hold.

Kyo and Tohru had figured out how to break the curse. Unfortunately for the rest of the family, it _only _broke the curse on Kyo. They both came to find out that each of the members must find someone who's not cursed to love them in order to break the curse on themslves, but not the entire family. The only way to break the curse for the person, though, is they of course both have to love each other and then they have to seal it with a kiss. So far, Kyo is the only lucky one to find that key, Tohru. Ever since they had broken his curse, he'd become more affectionate towards her now that he _could_, without worrying about turning into a cat of course. He also didn't have to wear his rosary beads anymore. Most of the family's feelings towards him changed for the better, but he didn't care, as long as he had Tohru's love, that was all that mattered. That was all that ever mattered.

"I think we should just not bother him for a while. He's going to have to deal with that editor of his sometime today anyway." Kyo lightly nuzzled her neck as he tightened his hold a little.

"Ms. Mii is coming today? Do you think I should make some more food?"

Kyo gave one last squeeze and a kiss on the cheek before he let her go, "I will, you do the dishes." he offered as he walked to the stove. "Gotta make enough for two extra, she said she's bringing one of her cousins over." he shrugged.

"Oh? Do you know if it's a girl or a boy?" Tohru asked curiously as she washed the dishes.

Kyo shook his head, "She said it was to try and 'inspire' the dog so it's probably a girl."

Tohru giggled. Just then, someone knocked at the door. "Oh, uh, coming!" she dried off her hands on the apron she was wearing and headed for the door. "Who is it?" she asked opening the door.

"Hi Tohru." Mii waved from the other side of the door.

"Hello Ms. Mii! I see you came just like Kyo said you would." Tohru said as she let Mii inside with a smile. A girl that looked to be in her early twenties followed Mii in. She had mid-back ebony hair, a pretty face, bright smile, and beautiful oceanic eyes.

"Hello!" the girl waved happily, "My name's Kagome Higurashi, I'm Mii's cousin." she said and bowed.

"Oh yes! Kyo told me she was bringing a relative. I'm Tohru Honda." she smiled wider and returned the bow.

"Nice to meet you!" the girls chorused.

"So, where's Shigure?" Mii asked.

Tohru's face saddened a little, not going unnoticed by Kagome. "He's in his office..."

As Mii went to said place, Kagome put her hand on Tohru's shoulder to catch her attention. "What's the matter?"

"Be careful with him... for some reason he's been depressed since last week, but no one I've asked knows why..." Tohru answered.

"Oh... well, I'll try and cheer him up. No one deserves to be depressed." Kagome smiled as she walked after Mii, but before she got to the hall, someone appeared in the doorway.

"We have visitors? Huh, Kagome? What are you doing here?" A certain rat of the zodiac asked curiously.

"Oh, hey Yuki." Kagome waved.

Tohru was confused. 'They know each other? I wonder how...?' she then went back to the kitchen to finish the dishes and talk with Kyo.

"I didn't know you lived here. I'm here to try and cheer up this Shigure person." Kagome answered as she and Yuki walked to Shigure's office. "I heard he's been pretty depressed since last week... do you know what happened?"

Yuki frowned, "I'm afraid I don't. Well, good luck." he smiled and went back upstairs.

Kagome put her hand on the sliding door but paused for a minute.

"Mii, I'm not in the mood. Please leave." a male exasperated sigh was heard.

Mii sighed as well, "No. I'm not going to let you get even more behind in work than you already are. Why are you so upset anyway?"

"You wouldn't understand..."

"Humph. Well, I've brought along someone I want you to meet. She's really good at coming up with all kinds of stories, so I figured she could help inspire you."

"I doubt it..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Ugh, you're being so annoying. I'm going to find Kagome so you two can meet."

Kagome slid open the door just as Mii was on her knees fixing to stand. "Uh, no need I'm right here."

"Oh good, there you are. Well, Kagome this is Shigure Sohma. Shigure, this is Kagome Higurashi, my cousin." Mii said as she stood. "I'll leave you two to chat and brainstorm... Shigure, I need you to finish a book by the end of the month." she said and slid the door shut.

Shigure didn't even acknowledge Kagome's presence as he put his head down on the desk in front of him.

"Uhm... so what exactly do you write?" Kagome asked trying to start a conversation.

"You're still here?" Shigure asked as he lifted his head to look at the woman in front of him.

"Yes I'm still here." Kagome huffed. 'He's pretty cute...'

"Nn..." Shigure's head flopped back down to his desk with a painful thud.

"You know... Tohru's worried about you. And so is Mii, in her own... twisted way." Kagome sweatdropped. "Anyway, what's gotten you so down? Tohru said you've been like this for about a week now."

Shigure sighed, "You probably wouldn't understand either..."

"Give me a hint as to why I wouldn't understand." Kagome crossed her arms and put them on the desk in front of Shigure.

"It's a matter of the heart..." Shigure answered vaguely.

"Someone you loved didn't return your feelings? And left with someone else?"

Shigure's head shot up, and came to face Kagome's sad reminiscent face. "In a way... how would you know?"

"Because that's what happened to me." Kagome's eyes were clouded as memories passed through her mind of the Feudal Era.

"Oh..." Shigure looked away and put his head, yet again, on his desk. It was then quiet at least for a good 30 minutes.

"How long has it been since you've been out of the house?" Kagome asked all of a sudden, shaking the memories from her mind.

"Nn? Where did that come from?" He asked as he looked at her again.

"My mouth." Kagome answered bluntly. "Well, I was just curious."

"A while... why?" Shigure asked suspiciously.

"Well, there's a new theme park opening tomorrow. I'm going to get you out of this house for some fresh air tomorrow, no buts about it." Kagome grinned.

"And why would I go to a theme park with you?" he asked.

"Like I said, to get some fresh air. And if you say you're not going, I'll just have to make you." Kagome smiled creepily, making Shigure shiver, as she stood and walked to the door and slid it open. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow Shigure. Oh, you might want to wear something else besides that yukata and I hope you like roller coasters!" she said before she disappeared behind the sliding door of his office.

Shigure sighed and sat back against a pile of books. He held his hand in front of him, formed a fist then opened it back up again and smiled slightly. "Tomorrow will be very interesting..."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Kagome waved to Tohru and the others as she got into Mii's car. "I'll see you all tomorrow!" she said excitedly. She had also invited Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki to the park the next day. Yuki declined, but Tohru said yes and that of course means Kyo is going to go. She looked to Mii, "I can't wait for tomorrow, if I can convince Shigure to have some fun, maybe he'll come out of his depression." she then thought to herself 'He said it was a matter of the heart... that'll take a little while to heal...'

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Kagome came without Mii this time. She walked up to the front door and knocked. "Tohru? Kyo? Shigure? You guys ready yet?" she called.

The door opened and an orange head of hair peered out. "Hey." Kyo slid the door open completely and let Kagome in. He was wearing his jeans, black t-shirt, and red flannel shirt. "Tohru's getting dressed."

"Oh all right. I'm going to go see if Shigure is getting ready too." Kagome grinned. "Which room is his?"

"Hm? Oh the one next to his office." Kyo answered as he went back into the living room.

"Ok." Kagome made her way to said room. As she came up to the door, she knocked. "You decent? No parts I don't need to see exposed, right?"

She heard a sigh. "Yes..."

Kagome opened the door to find Shigure half-shirtless, putting on a black button up shirt. He was also wearing blue jeans. She grinned again, "Nice abs." she teased.

Shigure glared at her and turned around to finish buttoning up his shirt.

"Grumpy are we? It's not like I said nice ass... though you do. Well anyway, being grumpy's better than being depressed. I'm going to wait in the living room with Kyo." She said as she did just that. This time, Tohru was there also waiting. She was wearing jeans, and her light blue blouse. "Morning Tohru!" Kagome said excitedly as she sat beside the girl.

Tohru smiled brightly, "Good morning Kagome!"

"You guys picked a good choice of clothing for the theme park." Kagome smiled. She herself was wearing a green semi-loose t-shirt with 'So, is your girlfriend made of plastic or rubber?' in dripping black writing, and blue jeans.

Shigure finally came out of his room with his hands in his pockets and an annoyed expression.

Kagome stood up beside Shigure, took his cheeks and forced him to smile, also making his eyes cross and his eyebrows furrow together. "You better at least do that once or twice before today is over, got it?" she smiled as she let go and wiped the drool on his shirt.

Shigure rubbed his abused cheeks. "That hurt you know..."

"I know, now let's get going before the park gets too crowded at the entrance." Kagome said as she walked out the door to Mii's car. "I don't have my own yet so I have to borrow Mii's." she explained when she saw Shigure's scared expression. "Don't worry, she's not coming with us." she laughed.

Shigure relaxed and got in the back seat with Kyo, while Tohru sat up front with Kagome, and they drove off to the theme park.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Kagome, Shigure, Tohru and Kyo walked up through the entrance of the park.

"You shouldn't have paid for all of us, Kagome!" Tohru said worriedly.

Kagome shook her head in response. "Don't worry, I can afford it. Don't even think about paying me back, just go have fun with Kyo while I try and get Shigure to have at least _some _fun." she smiled.

"Ok, thank you very much. I'll see you later then." Tohru smiled as she grabbed Kyo's hand and they walked off towards a ride.

"Now, I understand you're having a hard time forgetting about this person, but you're going to have to let it go sometime. Ok?" Kagome touched Shigure's shoulder and smiled, "Let's go try and have some fun shall we?" she said and started walking towards a roller coaster.

Shigure stared at the shoulder Kagome had touched. When she put her hand there, instant warmth that Shigure hadn't felt in a long time rushed through him. The corner of his mouth raised a tiny bit and he followed Kagome to the roller coaster.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Kagome and Shigure had just gotten off of their fourth roller coaster, and they were both a little dizzy.

"Ugh... I think we should go on something a little slower this time Shigure, I'm about roller coastered out." Kagome said with a laugh as she saw Shigure's eager nod of agreement as he bent over clutching his stomach.

"Four roller coasters in a row will do that to you, you know..." Shigure said as he straightened himself. "I'm actually surprised neither of us puked yet."

Kagome slapped her hand over her mouth, "Don't mention that or I might..."

Shigure chuckled.

Kagome pointed at him and smiled, "You smiled!" she said excitedly. "BwaHAH! I knew I could get at least one out of you!" She wore a triumphant face.

Shigure shook his head with a playful roll of the eyes. "So what ride are you going to drag me onto next?"

"Definitely something slow..." Kagome put her hand to her chin in thought. "Oh, how about the ferris wheel?! I've never gotten to go on one before!" she suggested excitedly as she grabbed Shigure's hand and dragged him towards said ride.

They got in line and were soon loaded onto the ride. Kagome kept fidgeting with her shirt. "I can't wait, and it's dark too! All the lights will be on!" she said in excitement as the ride started going around until they were on top. "Wow... it's so beautiful!"

Shigure looked out also. "Yeah..." he then snuck a glance at Kagome, and sighed inaudibly. 'This isn't good... if I start to care for Kagome... I may have my heart broken again... I'm not sure I'd ever be the same after a second time.' he thought to himself as he shut his eyes.

Kagome looked at Shigure and smiled, 'He looks so cute sitting there like that.' "Don't fall asleep on me now."

Shigure opened his eyes and looked at Kagome, then looked back out the window. "I'm not..."

"Good." she laughed as the ride came down to let them out. Once they walked away from the ride, they spotted a certain couple waiting for them. Kagome waved, "Hey guys! I hope you had a good time!" she said as they came up to her.

Tohru nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, we had a great time!"

Kyo smiled fondly at Tohru before all four of them walked to the exit.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Shigure was the first through the door as he headed to his room.

Kagome looked down the hall worriedly. "I hope I didn't push it for the first day..."

"Nah, he was just tired, the lazy bum." Kyo answered with a smirk.

Kagome sighed in relief, "Oh ok, that's good. Well, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." she smiled.

"You don't want dinner?" Tohru asked.

"Nah, I'll cook somethin' up when I get home." Kagome answered as she left. "Bye!" she waved.

"Bye, see you tomorrow!" Tohru called back.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

It was about 3:00p.m. when Kagome finally showed up. She came bursting through the front door without knocking and ran to the living room entrance, "I'm so sorry! I slept in because I was so tired and, and... no one's here..."

"It's not that no one's here, the others aren't awake yet. I guess you wore them out yesterday." a voice said from behind her.

"Even Shigure?" Kagome asked as she turned to face Yuki.

Yuki laughed, "Yep, even Shigure. What exactly did you all do yesterday at the park?"

"Well, Me and Shigure rode four roller coasters and the ferris wheel, but I'm not quite sure what Kyo and Tohru went off to do." Kagome answered as she went to sit at the table.

Yuki joined her across the table. "Hmm... well are you hungry?"

"Um, no that's ok. I know how bad you are with cooking." Kagome laughed.

Yuki laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah."

"Say, do you know if anyone already has plans for dinner?" Kagome asked.

"No, Tohru doesn't usually plan ahead for dinner." a voice joined the two.

"Ah, I see you've finally decided to come out of your room?" Yuki accused.

"Well if that's the case. Yuki, when Tohru wakes up, tell her I'm going to fix you guys dinner tonight. As for you Shigure, _we _have some shopping to do." Kagome grinned as she took Shigure's hand and dragged him out the door.

"Uh, wait. I haven't-" Shigure was interupted.

"Oh yeah... you need to change, sorry." Kagome grinned sheepishly as she let go of his hand. "You better come back down though." she crossed her arms.

"I will, I will..." Shigure waved his hand lazily as he went back into the house and came out a few minutes later dressed in comfortable black slacks and another, brown this time, button-up shirt.

Kagome smiled. "Ok, do you know how to drive?"

"NOOOOOOO!!" Yuki burst out of the front door. "Don't let him drive! He'll kill you and all the people around you!! After he's driven you around once you're cursed!"

Kagome and Shigure both sweatdropped. "Ok... then you'll have to tell me where the grocery store is. I'm not too familiar with this area." she said after Yuki went back inside with a sigh of relief.

Shigure nodded and got into the passenger's seat while Kagome got into the driver's seat.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Kagome and Shigure came back from the grocery store about an hour and a half later. (so it's now about 4:30p.m.) They both walked through the front door with two bags in each of their hands.

"Phew, that took a little longer than I thought. Especially that butcher, he took _forever _getting our meat!" Kagome exclaimed as she put the groceries away. Kagome then went into the living room and Shigure sat down. "I hope everybody likes teriyaki beef with stir-fried vegetables on rice noodles." Kagome grinned as no one objected. "Alright! Kyo, I'll need your help in the kitchen."

"What? Why me?" Kyo asked.

"Because you're the only _guy _in here that can cook. I know how Yuki is. _And _I don't want to make Tohru work since she cooks all the time." Kagome smiled.

Kyo huffed as he stood and followed Kagome into the kitchen. "Yeah whatever..."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

It took about three and a half hours for everything to be cooked and eaten. (so it's now about 7:00p.m.)

Kagome sighed, "Ok, now that everyone's done eating. While me and Shigure were out, we also rented a movie to wat-" she was interrupted as a loud crack of thunder rolled through the skies,making the power flicker. Her eyes widened, and as another crack sounded she lunged for the person closest to her with a slight scream. Once she made contact with the person, she heard a 'poof' and felt fur. She looked in her arms to find, "... A... dog...?"

The dog's ears were back and it looked worried. 'Not again...'

"You're... you're...-"

'_You're a dog?! How disgusting!!_' The memory flashed through his mind and he awaited the same reaction.

"-HOW CUTE!!" She squeaked and hugged him tighter. She then looked around the room, "Ok, so if Kyo and Yuki are human... that must mean, you're Shigure!" she let go of the confused dog and rubbed his head.

Shigure relaxed under her touch involuntarily, but then pulled away slightly. 'I... I can't get close to someone again...'

"Oh sorry." Kagome apologized. "You ju-"

_BOOM _

Kagome squealed again and latched onto Shigure. She started to shake slightly, "I-I'm sorry... but I'm sc-scared of thunder... I-I'm so p-pathetic." she squeezed her eyes shut and refused to let go of her current source of comfort, Shigure.

"Don't say that, Kagome! Everyone's got their weaknesses..." Tohru tried to comfort her.

"Yes, Miss Honda is right. You shouldn't be ashamed that you're afraid of thunder. The damned cat is afraid of water." Yuki agreed.

"Oi! Not anymore!" Kyo was ignored.

"They're right you know..." Shigure looked at her.

Kagome still didn't relinquish her hold on Shigure or stop shaking, but she looked back at him.

"Why don't you stay here tonight Kagome? That way you won't have to drive home in this bad weather." Tohru smiled.

Kagome nodded and covered her face in Shigure's fur while Yuki decided to explain the curse to her.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

After a good while, Shigure felt Kagome's grip loosen and she slid down to the floor.

"Looks like she fell asleep." Yuki said and yawned. "Well, I'm going to bed..." he said again before following the same path upstairs that Kyo and Tohru had taken only moments before.

Shigure slipped away from Kagome's hold and went into the bathroom with his clothes. Another 'poof' was heard, and then the rustling sound of clothes before Shigure came out human and fully dressed. He walked back over to Kagome with a sheet in hand as not to trigger the curse again, stooped down, and picked her up, carrying her into his bedroom. Once he laid her down on his bed and covered her with the blanket, he went back into the living room with a couple more blankets and the sheet. One he put on the floor, lying down on top of it, and the second one he covered himself with. Before to long, he fell asleep also.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Kagome's eyes slowly opened to see soft black sheets. "Nnnn...? Where am I?" she sat up and stretched with a yawn. "Oh yeah... I fell asleep on Shigure last night..." she blushed slightly and looked around. "I'm in his room? Then... where did he sleep?" she asked herself curiously as she got up and walked into the living room. "Ah-ha, so _that's _where you slept huh?" Kagome giggled and sat on the floor next to him. "Ahem... Ohhh Shiiigureeee... WAKE UP!" she yelled.

Shigure's eyes shot open and he sat up looking around in panic. When he saw Kagome, he glared at her and plopped back down on his make-shift bed and pulled the covers over his head. "I'm sleepy... leave me alone..."

"I know, but..." Kagome's smile faded into a serious expression. "I want you to tell me what happened. What made you so depressed, while everyone else is asleep. You'll feel a little better after talking about it."

Shigure stiffened. "No..."

Kagome sighed as she stood and walked toward the kitchen. "Well, if you change your mind-"

"Wait..."

Kagome turned around to see Shigure sitting up staring at his hands. "Yes?" she asked gently.

"When I was still in high school... there was a girl that I liked in the next classroom over. I never had the nerve to talk to her, until one day I chanced it and asked her out. She said yes, and we dated for a while. When we had gotten out of high school, my feelings for her had deepened considerably... and I figured hers did to, but I found out different one night. I had picked her up for a date one night when I was 19. We were walking down her sidewalk... but she tripped. She grabbed onto me for support, and I turned into the dog you saw last night." Shigure's face saddened considerably at the painful memory. "She didn't accept me and the curse... the next day she went to Hatori to get her memory erased... She just got married last week to someone else." Shigure shut his eyes and turned his head, as a lonely tear slid down his face. All of a sudden he felt the same warmth on his shoulder that he had felt at the theme park.

"Now that you've told me your story... I'll tell you mine." She said softly.

-one month later-

Kagome had been visiting Shigure to help him with his book. During that time, she had developed feelings for him. Sadly, she knew he didn't feel the same way so she never confessed. They had completed the book and he was turning it into Mii today... the same day she had to go home to Tokyo for a book tour she had to do. It was a book she wrote about her adventures in the Feudal Era, though she gave the characters different names of course. She also had to go back there because that was where she lived, near her Mom so she could help out with Souta at school and other things... so she wouldn't be coming back here anytime soon...

She was currently walking up to Shigure, Kyo, Tohru, & Yuki's home to tell them the news while Mii went to get Shigure's book. As she opened the door, they all were in the living room.

After Mii had the book, they all talked for a while. Shigure was smiling again, and that made Kagome happy. It was getting to be near time for her plane to start boarding (55 mins.), and she frowned. Everyone noticed, and looked at her slightly worried, except Mii who frowned as she new this would be hard for Kagome to leave her new friends.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Yuki asked worriedly.

"I... have to back home to Tokyo today... and I won't be able to come back for a while... probably not for a few years... I'm going to miss you guys." she smiled sadly.

Shigure's eyes widened, then returned to normal, but with sadness in them. "I see... well, we wouldn't want you to miss your plane. We'll come with you to see you off." He said sadly.

Kagome's eyes, her not noticing Shigure's depression, filled with even more sadness. "Yeah..."

-at the airport- (Mii's not there)-

Kagome said a few last words.

"_Now boarding 4:00 flight to Tokyo. Now boarding 4:00 flight to Tokyo..._" came over the intercom.

"Well... I have to go. Bye, I'll miss you guys..." Kagome said sadly and hugged Tohru. She looked at Shigure for a moment, then put on a fake smile, "I hope your book does well! Bye!" she said as she turned and ran a little ways to the terminal, walking the rest of the way.

Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru all turned to walk away.

Yuki looked at Shigure, "You know... you may never get a chance to tell her once she gets on that plane..."

Shigure stopped in his tracks, and the others stopped ahead of him.

"Shigure...?" Tohru asked worriedly.

'No... I can't fall in love again... I won't be able to stand having my heart broken again...' He thought to himself. He then turned to look at Kagome's retreating back, and something clicked in his mind as he squeezed his eyes shut. 'Ah, hell I don't care anymore! I love her and I can't let her go!' he thought as his eyes shot open and he suddenly turned all the way around, running after Kagome.

"Shigure?!" Tohru panicked while Yuki stood there with an all-knowing smile.

'So he's finally gonna tell her. "C'mon, let's wait for him outside.

"KAGOME WAIT!" Shigure shouted as loud as he could, unknowingly getting the attention of the people around him as well.

Kagome stopped and turned around to see Shigure running towards her with a distressed look on his face. Once he was about three feet away, he slowed to walking to her.

Once Shigure reached her, he dropped to his knees in front of her, and put his head down, clutching the bottom of her shirt hem as if he was afraid to let go. Which he most likely was...

"Don't go... please, don't go... don't leave me... I don't want to be alone again..." Shigure shut his eyes as tears started to roll down his cheeks. "I love you!" he almost sobbed out.

The people around them 'awww'ed quietly and waited for Kagome's reply.

Kagome knelt down in front of Shigure, and his hands dropped to his side while the tears continued to fall as his head remained bowed. She put a hand on each of his cheeks, raising his head to meet her gaze. "I've been wanting you to say that for so long..." she said and smiled. "Shigure... I love you too!" her smile widened as his sad expression morphed into a surprised one.

Suddenly, Shigure, forgetting about the curse for an instant, smiled a relieved smile as he hugged her to him, landing his lips upon hers in a sweet kiss.

At first Kagome was a little surprised, but soon responded happily. She would've put her arms around his neck but they were currently pinned to her sides.

Shigure pulled away for air and whispered happily, "I didn't change..." he put his forehead onto hers. "I didn't change... we broke the curse..."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

After They had both confessed to each other, Kagome still went back to her home, but only for two weeks so she could pack what she needed and to tell her Mom, who was more than thrilled that she found someone else.

(It's about 9:00 at night) Kagome walked out of the airport and started looking for a certain someone. Suddenly she felt arms wrap tightly around her waist, then let go so she could turn around. "Shigure!" she squeaked as she wrapped her arms around said man and kissed him. He returned the kiss just as enthusiastically. "I missed you." she smiled.

Shigure grinned. "I should hope so. I missed you too. Now, lets get you home." he smiled as he put her luggage into a taxi.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Kagome walked into Shigure's house and dropped her luggage onto the living room floor, exhausted from the long flight. She went into the closest bathroom and changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, when she came out she yawned hugely before asking, "So, where am I sleeping?" she asked groggily.

Shigure smiled as he walked up to her and put his forehead to hers. "Shouldn't that be obvious?"

Kaogme smiled back. "Good... I need some major cuddling after being away for two weeks." she giggled cutely and ran into Shigure's room, plopping down on the bed, snuggling the sheets. "I love the smell of your bed!"

Shigure chuckled as he came out of his bathroom in a pair of sleeping shorts and crawled into bed, wrapping his arms loosely around Kagome.

Kagome smiled and cuddled into his chest, and kissing his collar bone. "I love you so much..." she moved her head up to where her nose was touching his.

Shigure smiled. Right now, he was the happiest he'd ever been in his entire life. "I love you too." he said as he gave her a quick kiss and shoved his nose in her hair. She nuzzled into the crook of his neck, as both of them soon fell comfortably asleep.

* * *

Please Review :)


	2. TrAiN hEaRtNeT

DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Inuyasha or Black Cat**

PAIRING: **Kagome/Train**

SPOILERS: **None**

SUMMARY: **While Train, Sven, and Eve are out looking for a job to earn a quick buck, Eve runs into a girl (more like she runs into Eve) who's looking for some body guards. Turns out, she's wanted by the biggest gang in town. When she first meets Train, the two don't get along to well, but gradually grow on each other as time passes and incidents occur.**

-CHARACTER AGES-

**Kagome- 16**

**Train- 17**

WARNING: **Mild Language**

SIDE NOTE: **I love irony, so I've put a couple smats of it in here :3**

PAIRING REQUESTED BY: **AkumiKumoriRyuu**

* * *

A dark figure dodged in and out of the shadows, sharp yellow eyes observing every detail of the surroundings.

"Train... what are you doing?" Sven asked as he watched his traveling companion lurk around.

Train stepped out of the shadows and shrugged. "I'm bored, might as well do something." he sighed as he put his hands to the back of his head and lead the group into a large town.

"We should look for jobs... we are out of money... and I'm hungry." Eve monotoned as she looked around.

"I know, I know... well then lets split up so we can find jobs I guess. Eve go that way, I'll go this way, and Train go- huh? Where's Train?!" Sven asked looking around frantically.

Eve pointed to said person looking at a wall covered in help wanted posters, and walked over to him. One thing she failed to notice in time as she headed towards Train, was a girl running down the street in her direction.

"Gya!" The girl squeaked as she tripped over Eve and fell to the ground, huffing and wheezing. "I'm -huff- I'm sorry I didn't -huff- didn't see you -wheeze-" she said as she sat on the ground trying to catch her breath.

"It is no problem." Eve reassured as she stood up and dusted off her dress. Before she got a chance to help the girl up she heard her name being called.

"Eve!" Sven ran up to the two girls and offered his hand to the one still on the ground. "Are you alright miss? What were you running from?"

The girl nodded and took the offered hand, staggering a little as she stood. "Thank you. I was running fro-"

"What happened?" A silky voice asking from behind interrupted.

"Oh Train, was there anything good on the help wanted posters?" Sven asked.

Train shook his head.

"Oh! Are you looking for jobs?" the girl asked as she hopped on her feet impatiently.

Gold locked with ocean blue as Train looked at the girl and answered. "Yeah why?"

"Would you happen to know a good one?" Sven asked eagerly.

The girl nodded with frantically, "Would you guys be able to do body-guard work for a good price?"

"Yes." Eve answered immediately.

"Great! Then you're hired!" the girl chirped. "My name's Kagome and I'm going to be the one you're guarding." she smiled.

Sven and Train looked confused.

"Why would a girl like you need guards?" Train asked.

"Train!" Sven popped the former ChronosNumbers member on the back of the head. "She's apparently a damsel in distress. You can't deny a damsel in distress."

Kagome glared, "Uh, I have that town's biggest gang on my ass. _That's _why. So what are your names?" she asked the other two cheerfully.

"I'm Sven." He bowed and kissed her hand, making Train roll his eyes.

"And my name is Eve." Eve smiled.

"T-" Train was interrupted.

"Ok, would you guys mind starting your job now?" Kagome asked as she turned her gaze to a group of men running in her direction.

"Hey! Don't ignore me! Wait, why is this gang after _you_?" Train asked a little rudely, though he took a liking to this girl's attitude. Maybe it was because she is like a cat in the way she seems to ignore what she doesn't like?

Kagome glared again, "You're about to find out!" she squeaked as she hid behind Sven. "Why can't you morons leave me alone?!" she yelled at the men as they arrived. They were both quite bulky, one having long red hair, the other having short black.

"You know exactly why, little missy." the black haired man answered and took a step forward.

Sven in turn put his hand to the side protectively. "Why don't you brutes leave her alone?"

"Ahh, I see you've finally found a bunch of fools willing to protect your pretty ass, aye?" the red-head spat.

"What are you people, travelers?" the black haired man asked.

Sven snorted as he discreetly signaled something to Eve. "So what if we are? What's that got to do with anything?"

Eve slowly began to camouflage her hair as it slid across the ground behind the huge men, lifting up into a scythe.

"Have you not heard the little _rumors _going around?" the red haired man quipped. At this Kagome glared with pure hatred at the man.

"You should know better than to believe rumors my friends. Oh, and you might want to watch out behind you." Sven smirked as Eve attacked just as the men turned.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGH!!" They both cried out as Eve slashed at them.

"We'll be back you bitch!" The red haired man yelled as they both ran in the opposite direction.

Eve retracted her hair and turned to Kagome.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Sven asked.

Kagome nodded. "I suppose you want to know what the stupid rumors are...?" she glared at the dirt.

Sven nodded. "Would you mind?"

Kagome shook her head and looked to the side with a dejected face, "Just... promise you won't quit?" She looked back at the travelers. Once Sven gave her a reassuring nod and smile, she began. "Well, my parents were killed right in front of me at the beginning of this year, as well as my two little brother's being kidnapped. I never saw the faces of the men who did it... but I've been looking for them ever since... they're 15... The rumor that somehow started going around since, is that I _paid_ my brothers to be kidnapped and for my parents to be murdered all so that I could get the family fortune. Everyone in this town, except for a select few who know the truth, think I'm untrustworthy scum that would sell out anyone to get what I want..." She finished.

Train crossed his arms and huffed. "Well apparently they jump to conclusions without getting to know people."

Kagome smiled weakly and then offered, "Would you guys like me to treat you to dinner?"

Train immediately uncrossed his arms and was at her side, sporting dog ears and a wagging dog tail. (A/N: ironic I know)

Kagome stared at him then laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."

Sven laughed as well, "He loves his food. I swear, he could eat a whole _cow_ if you gave him the chance. Be careful, he might eat you out of house and home."

The ears and tail disappeared as Train glared at Sven. "I would not..."

Kagome giggled, "So where should I take you guys?"

"Seafood! I saw a good restaurant when we first came in!" Train answered immediately. "C'mon!"

"Eep!" she squeaked as Train grabbed her wrist and dragged the poor unsuspecting girl to the restaurant he wanted. 'He sure warms up quick if you mention food doesn't he? Haha he reminds me of a dog.'

Sven shook his head as he and Eve followed them. "He especially loves his seafood." Eve nodded her agreement.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Eve smiled at Kagome. "That was a good meal. It will be the first seafood I have had."

Train sighed and slouched in his seat. "I'm full..."

Sven grinned as he poked the cat lover's bubble stomach, "I never thought I'd hear those words come out of _your _mouth Train."

Train glared at the man, "Whatever..." he huffed and looked away.

"I'm glad you all liked it." Kagome seemed to notice something just then, and she got in Train's face.

"Gerk!" Train grunted in surprise as the girl stared at him. "What? Do I have something on my face?" he backed up a little and Kagome pulled away with a huge smile on her face.

"I've never seen anyone with such beautiful golden eyes!" Kagome smiled brightly. "Oh! I'm going to go pay the bill before I forget."

Train blushed a tiny bit and looked away, but to his dismay that was in Sven's line of sight.

Surprisingly Eve spoke before the future-glimpsing sweeper. "Train, why are your cheeks red? Are you sick?"

"No Eve, he's not sick. He's_ blushing_!" Sven called with joy.

"I am not!" Train yelled and glared at the opposite wall.

"It looks as though Kagome knows the person behind the counter." Eve spoke up and pointed to where Kagome was talking to a handsome man with beautiful icy-blue eyes, and long black hair in a pony-tail.

Train turned to look curiously to where Eve was pointing. Kagome was laughing and talking with the man happily, they almost seemed close. He glared death at the man unknowingly and huffed indignantly.

"Look Eve, Kitty-boy's _jealous_." Sven grinned a million bucks as Train glared at him again.

"Shut up!" Train growled.

"See? He's not denying it. You _like _Kagome don't you?" Sven asked, already knowing the answer even if Train seemed oblivious.

Train looked away with yet another tiny blush. 'I don't... I can't, not after what happened to Saya...'

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"So Koga, how's life with Ayame?" Kagome asked cheerfully, with one of the few who didn't believe the rumor.

Koga smiled, "Fine. We've decided to name our twins Ginta and Hakkakku. What do you think?"

Kagome grinned, "I think they're fine names. I can't wait to see them when they get older! They're so cute now, but they'll probably be utterly adorable once they hit five." Kagome and Koga laughed.

"So, who're they?" Koga asked curiously, staring suspiciously at the boy with golden eyes. 'For some reason... I automatically think _cat _when I see him...'

"Hm? Oh, they're some sweepers I hired to help me out with the gang problem." Kagome answered. "They are really good friends too though so far." she smiled happily.

"You seem to like that younger one over there." Koga grinned mischieviously as he motioned towards the brooding feline.

Kagome looked away, "Sure he's cute... and I guess I like him too but..."

Koga laughed again. "Don't worry Kagome, I was just picking. Anyway, it was nice talking to you again."

"You too." Kagome then walked back over to the table where the other three were waiting. As she sat down at her place between Sven and Eve, she looked at Train and noticed the dark aura around him. "What's wrong with dog-boy?"

Train's shoulders tensed as Sven and Eve snickered, "I have a name you know... wait _dog_-boy?! What the hell? I'm Black _Cat_. I'm no smelly canine." he huffed, earning a glare about the 'smelly canine' comment.

"Oh he's just in a bad mood." Sven answered nonchalantly.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" He whipped around to face the two.

"Why's he in a bad mood?" Kagome asked curiously. "He was happily rubbing his full stomach just a minute ago."

"Because he was jea-" Sven was interrupted by a certain boy's slim hand that had slapped itself over his mouth.

"I told you to shut up about that!" Train ground out between clenched teeth behind him.

Sven grinned then-

"AUGH! OH MAN THAT'S DISGUSTING! I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOUR MOUTH'S BEEN! Even worse I may have a clue!" Train shouted as he wiped his hand on the back of Sven's coat repeatedly.

"Ah! That was a clean jacket!"

"Serves you right for **licking** my _hand_!" Train retorted.

Kagome broke out in a fit of giggles at the exchange. Just then she saw someone walking over to the table. "Hm?" she asked lazily, leaning back to look at the person.

"Why the hell are _you _here?" the man asked curtly, making Train and Sven stop to look at them.

"I'm feeding my friends." Kagome answered, not making eye-contact with the man. "Got a problem with that?"

"Hah! How could the likes of _you _get any friends?! What'd you do, brainwash them?! Hahahaha! Or do they not know the _rumors_?! Hahaha-" The man was interrupted when Train grabbed the collar of his shirt and slammed him against a wall.

"Yeah, we know the rumors. And that's exactly what they are, **_rumors_**." he bit out, glaring up a storm at the man.

Sven sighed. "Let the dumbass go. Poor guy doesn't even know half of what he's saying, he's probably drunk." he also shot a glare to the man.

Train never looked away from the man, nor did he let go.

Kagome sighed as she stood and put her hand on the one holding the man against the wall. "Just let him go." she looked in Train's face, because his eyes were still focused scathingly upon the man, though his grip loosened.

"You'd do best to keep different company lad. That girl's a murderer." The man said before taking Train's hand off his collar.

Train's glare intensified as his pupils slitted slightly, he reared back his hand and punched the guy, surprising both the man and Kagome.

The man fell to the floor. "Hey! Wha-!" The man's mouth shut immediately when he saw the golden glare upon him once again.

"I keep whatever company I please." He said dangerously before walking past Kagome mumbling a, "Let's go." Earning a smile from Kagome as she nodded and followed him out the door.

The man sat there, looking like he was about to wet his pants.

Sven looked at the man and shook his head before also going out the door with Eve behind him.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

The foursome had made their way to a hotel, where Kagome had offered to pay for a room for the four of them, since she wanted to stay near her bodyguards.

It has been almost two weeks now and there hasn't been too much trouble, which worried the group even more. Also during that time, Train and Kagome seemed to be getting closer and closer. Whenever she went out, he was the one that went with her while the other two stayed in the room or went shopping for food.

But then, one afternoon Kagome got a letter from the front desk. Since everyone had gone to sleep even before the sun set, she decided to read it. Once she was done reading it her eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" Train asked curiously. Apparently he had been awake the entire time.

Kagome jumped at the voice and stuffed the letter in her pocket loosely. "Nothing! Nothing's the matter. Um... I'm going to go out and get some more milk. We're almost out."

"Alright then I'll go with yo-"

"NO!" Kagome protested. "You- you look tired. I'll just go by myself, you get some rest." she said before she dashed out the door, not noticing the innocent gold-rimmed paper fluttering out of her pocket.

Sven decided to make known he'd also been awake and said, "Why did you let her go alone?"

"Well, she said she wanted to go alone, and there hasn't been any attacks on her anyway." Train answered.

"Still- hm?" Something that sparkled lightly on the ground caught Sven's eye so he picked it up. "What's this? A letter to Kagome?"

Train walked behind Sven as they both began to read it:

_Kagome my sweet,_

_It seems as though you have eluded that lowly gang that has been trying  
to capture you and get your money. Very good, my darling, you always were  
the smartest of my targets. I assume you know that I am the one who took in  
you're siblings? I imagine you miss them very much so. I've heard those **nasty  
**rumors going around. The people in this town are so close-minded. They  
don't even know there is someone as dangerous as me so close to them. It's quite  
funny actually. Well, I should get to the point now. I have a proposition for  
you my dear, if you want your little brothers to return home safely, you must  
come to me, alone. I will be waiting for you in the mansion on the top of  
__the large hill over-looking the sea. Now, if you bring those little bodyguards  
of yours, I'll just have to scar your brothers' cute little faces. You might want  
to come as fast as you can, your brothers are just **dying **to see you again._

"You idiot! You should have gone with her anyways!!" Sven yelled.

Train snarled at the note as he thought of what could happen to Kagome. It was then he finally realized just how much he cared for her. He was livid, he was not about to loose his important person _again_ and especially not after he just realized it... again. He was about to run out the door.

"Train wait! You shouldn't go rushing into this without thinking!" Sven stopped the cat-lover.

Train turned his murderous gaze onto him and answered, "I'm going to _kill _that bastard!" His golden eyes were burning with fury as his almost paper-thin slitted pupils glared at any and everything.

Sven's eyes widened. 'I've only seen that look when he's heard Creed is near...'

"I'm _going _to save her. I'm not going to let anything hurt her!" Train said as he ran out the door with his cat-like speed.

"Tch, dammit! He may be strong but there's no telling what kind of power this maniac has!!" Sven slammed his fist on the table in the room as he threw away the letter.

Just then Eve opened her sleepy eyes. "What is going on? Where is Train running off to?"

"To save Kagome, but he's going to need help. Let's go!" Sven answered as he and Eve ran after the boy.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Kagome struggled against the ropes wrapped around her wrists. "I thought you said you'd let my brothers go!" she yelled angrily.

A dark laugh resonated throughout the room in the shadows. "Why, I have let them go. I did not specify for exactly how long I would let them go now did I?" another laugh.

"What do you want from me?! Leave my brothers out of this!!"

The man stepped out from the shadows with an eery grin on his face. "Why, what makes you think I want something of you?" the sweet lie slipped from his mouth as if it were the truth, but Kagome knew better. He cut her ropes off from his place in front of the door before leaving and locking the only exit from the room.

'Train... please... help.' Kagome curled up in one of the corners of the lavish bed in the room.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Train stopped at the door to the mansion, all of the guards outside laying on the ground dead as he reloaded his gun. His gaze then shot to the top left corner of the castle. 'Kagome's voice...? I could have sworn I heard her calling out to me...' Just then, he heard a rustling from some of the bushes which brought Train out of his musings to stare at the bush with his gun aimed at it. "Who's there? Come out."

Two figures stumbled out of the bushes and stopped in their tracks when they saw the gun pointed at them. "Don't shoot!" One with Red hair called.

"Please you have to help! Our sister is in there!" The other boy with black hair yelled frantically. They both looked to be about 14 or 15.

"Souta! We don't even know him! How do we know he'd be willing to rescue Kagome?!" The red-haired boy quipped.

"Kagome? Where is she?!" Train yelled.

"You know her?" The red haired boy asked.

"Shippo just tell him where she's at!" Souta looked as if he was about to pass out.

"Oh, she's up in that room." Shippo said and pointed to the same corner he looked to a minute ago. Before the boys looked back down, Train was gone. "Huh?! Where'd he go?!"

"There they are! Get 'em!" A voice rang out behind the boys.

"Wonder later, run NOW!" Souta yelled and dragged the other away as they ran.

Train was running down the halls at lightening speed, knocking out or killing every unsuspecting guard as he glared ahead of him. 'I'm coming Kagome...'

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Kagome heard a thump outside her door that sounded like a body hitting the floor.

"Kagome!" A voice muffled slightly by the door called out.

"Train?!" Kagome jumped off the bed and ran to the door, putting her hands against it, unknowingly right where Train's were just on the other side.

"Kagome, your alright..." Train sighed as he put his forehead to the door in relief. "I need you to step away from the door so I can shoot the lock off."

Once Kagome heard the click of Train's gun being cocked she gasped. "Train no! Don't shoot it! It's locked with a spell!" but before she said anymore she had to jump out of the way as he shot the lock off. Unfortunately the spell that was on the lock made the bullet backfire and go through Train's right shoulder as well.

Train yelped in pain and fell to the floor, clutching his wounded shoulder. 'Damn... I'm loosing a lot of blood just from that one bullet.' He winced as he tried to stand. He heard his name being called out and gentle arms being wrapped around his waist to help him stand.

"Train! Train are you alright?! You idiot I told you not to shoot!" Kagome cried worried as she let him support most of his weight on her.

"I know but how else would we have gotten you out?" Train said with a grin, but it was soon replaced by a grimace.

Just then, a black cloud of smoke appeared in front of them, revealing the man that had captured Kagome with a gun in his hand.

Train tried to lift his own, but the shoulder that got hit was his gun-arm.

A sadistic grin spread across the man's face as he aimed the gun at Train. "I see you actually got the lock off, but you paid the price. Too bad it missed your heart, but oh well. Don't worry, I'll make sure and end your life quick!" A shot rang throughout the halls in the mansion.

Kagome screamed out Train's name as both bodies hit the floor with a heavy thump, one with blood pooling around it, eyes empty.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Sven and Eve had just arrived at the huge mansion, where they met two boys running for their lives. They had taken down the men chasing them and learned they were Kagome's brothers she had told them about.

Sven had told Eve to keep an eye on them while he continued to look for Train and Kagome. That's when he heard a gunshot from inside the mansion and heard a faint voice that sounded suspiciously like Kagome's crying out. He rushed inside as fast as he could, fearing the worst. As he ran through the halls he noticed all the bodies lying on the ground. 'Train sure didn't waist any time...' he thought as he came to an abrupt halt when he saw a man's back.

"I see you actually got the lock off, but you paid the price. Don't worry, I'll make sure and end your life quick!" He had a gun and was fixing to fire at Train who was being supported by a horrified Kagome.

'I don't usually shoot someone in the back, but I'll make an exception this time!' Sven glared as he pulled out his own gun and quickly pulled the trigger. He heard Kagome yell Train's name as both bodies fell to the floor. Sven let his arms drop to his sides and his head dropped with a sigh, then looked up with a grin. "Man that was a close one! You better be glad I came Train." he said haughtily as he put his gun away and stepped over the man's body on the ground. "Well well... it looks like he passed out on me. What do you say we get out of here?" he directed at Kagome as he picked up Train's limp body.

Kagome nodded as she followed him out of the mansion.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Once the three came out of the mansion, Sven set Train on the ground where he could lean against one of the walls.

"Kagome!" chorused two voices behind them.

Kagome turned around in time to be tackled by Souta and Shippo. "Souta! Shippo! You're alright!" she hugged them both then released them. "C'mon let go now, I have to heal Train before he loses any more blood." She said worriedly. Once her siblings let go she crawled back over to said person.

"What are we gonna do? We don't have any bandages, medicine, or anything and I know he won't make it back into town..." Sven said with a worried frown.

"I'll heal him." Kagome answered, earning a confused look from the older sweeper. "First help me remove Train's shirt.

Sven nodded as he helped with the assigned task, disreguarding the confusion for the moment.

Once Train's shirt was fully removed, Kagome reached into her back pocket and pulled out a rag, pressing it to Train's left shoulder to help stop the bleeding, earning a wince and hiss of pain. "Sorry... But I have to slow the flow of bleeding a little first."

Train shook his head, now conscious. "I've had worse before." Shippo and Souta stared on, knowing what was about to take place, and wondered upon the reactions of the sweepers.

"Well, at least the bullet went all the way through or else you'd be in a lot more pain." Kagome stated as she put more pressure on the wound again. "If your bullet didn't hit that guy first... he would've killed you." She then pulled the rag away, and replaced it with her hand. "This'll sting a little at first." Train winced again as her cool hands made contact with the open area. "I told you." Kagome laughed lightly as a soft blue light seemed to rise from her hand, surrounding Train's shoulder.

"What in the world?" Sven looked on incredulously with a bit of wonder.

Train's face started to relax, as a comforting warmth, he knew only Kagome could produce for him, filled his body. He barely resisted the urge to fall asleep.

"I'm almost finished, but you'll still have to take it easy for at least a couple hours. I can heal the wound to where there's no scar, but it'll still be sore." She warned as she took her hands away, a small bit of light left in the bullet hole as it closed up completely. When she was finally done, Train grabbed her hand before she could pull away and stood shakily. "Train, I said you shouldn-"

"Come with me. I need to talk to you..." He mumbled and proceeded to drag the poor girl into the woods. Halfway, Kagome sped up to walk next to Train as he still didn't let go of her hand. They finally stopped at a small cliff overlooking the sea. Train released her hand and walked near the edge. "Kagome... I've... just realized... and... I need to tell you something..." he started hesitantly, staring down at the waves.

Kagome looked at his back confusedly, silently urging him to continue.

"I think... no... I know... I care for you... a _lot_..." Train admitted as he switched his gaze from the waves to the ground as a blush made like a bird and flew across his face.

Kagome sat there for a minute, before she laughed.

Train faced her with a disbelieving look. "Wha- what's so funny?!" he asked getting agitated. He just confessed how he felt, which was very embarrassing he might add, and she has the _nerve _to _laugh_! Wait... does this mean he's being rejected...? He suddenly felt depressed.

Kagome kept giggling before she answered. "I'm sorry but -giggle- that was just so adorable!" she kept laughing and wiped some tears from her eyes.

Train huffed and turned to face the ocean once more. "Fine I get it, you don't feel the same way but you didn't have to laugh!"

Kagome finally calmed and had a bright smile on her face. "I never said that."

Train turned surprised eyes to the girl that caught his affections. "Did you just confess or are you messing with me?" He stared suspiciously at her.

Kagome sighed as she walked up to the cat lover until she was in his face, making another blush color his defined cheeks. "Does this answer your question?" She asked. Confusion pooled in his sparkling eyes for a moment, but that was replaced by utter surprise when he felt soft lips touch his and leave all too quickly.

"EEEEWWWWW!! Kagome kissed a guy!!" a disgusted cry came from some bushes.

Train froze as his blush progressed to his hairline.

Kagome glared as she picked up three pebbles and hurled them into the bushes earning a trio of satisfying yelps. Sven, Shippo, and Souta jumped out of the bushes with a lump on each head. "That'll teach you to spy!" Kagome growled. She then looked back at Train who was still frozen. "Pfft! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Kagome pointed at the stunned statue before she dropped to the ground and started rolling around clutching her sides.

Train glared at her. "What's so funny now?!" he asked his blush not leaving.

"You -laugh- You should've -gasp- seen your FACE!!" She laughed even harder as you could faintly make out the word 'priceless!' in the sea of giggles.

Eve decided to come upon the party and turned to Sven. "What is wrong with Kagome?"

Shippo answered before Sven got a chance. "The world will never know..." Just then a chill was sent down his back. The other three backed away as Shippo looked up to be face-to-face with Kagome.

"What was that?"

"N-nothing!" Shippo yelped as he ran and hid behind Souta.

"I thought so. Well, we should be heading back to the hotel. It's getting late." Everyone nodded and walked ahead while she went back over to Train and grabbed his wrist. "C'mon, You need to get some sleep too to help heal your wound." She smiled and pulled him along after the others who disappeared back into the trees.

Train finally snapped out of his stupor and grabbed Kagome's hand, haulting, forcing Kagome to stop. She looked back at him confusedly. "That was no where near satisfying enough." He declared as a grin swept across his face.

Kagome's face didn't have enough time to become more confused, as it was her turn to look surprised.

Train pulled Kagome toward him, wrapped his arms around her securely, and landed a loving, yet sweet and innocent, kiss on her lips. Kagome responded happily as her arms wrapped around him in return. It was just then they both realized Train was only about an inch or two taller than Kagome, making him the perfect kissable height.

Once they finally pulled apart Kagome looked at him and sent a heart-warming smile, making him smile in return. They then hugged each other, Kagome breathing in Train's light lavender scent with a hint of cat-nip. Train, in turn, nuzzled the side of her neck, making her giggle. How he loved that sound.

"That tickles." she smiled.

Souta reappeared from the woods and stopped with a bored expression. "I'm happy you too love-birds are comfortable in each other's presence but we would like to get to the hotel before it gets completely dark out here."

Kagome sent a glare his way as the two followed the younger boy, holding hands, fingers entwined...

* * *

Thank you for the comments so far.

Review please :)


	3. SaSuKe UcHiHa

DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto**

PAIRING: **Kagome/Sasuke**

SPOILERS:** None**

SUMMARY: **Sasuke was orphaned when his older brother killed his family. Kagome was orphaned when her family was murdered in a bank heist. They both are sent to the same orphanage, albeit different times, and after they meet they are inseparable... until they're adopted. Eight years later, they meet again, will sparks fly or will they simply go on with life without each other?**

-CHARACTER AGES-

**In the fic**

WARNING: **Some characters so out of character, it's scary. **

SIDE NOTE: **None**

PAIRING REQUESTED BY: **Vampire Kitty**

* * *

_Screams pierced the silent air of the night..._

_A dial tone rang throughout an apartment..._

_Cold eyes glared into the darkness..._

_A young boy with pitch black hair and obsidian eyes stared in horror as his older brother stood over the lifeless bodies of their parents..._

_The older brother took a step forward, lifting the knife in his hand and ran toward the boy-_

A nine-year-old Sasuke shot up in his bed, covered in a cold sweat and tears streaming down his red cheeks. '_I-it was just a dream... just a dream..._' he pulled his knees to his chest and began to cry like he did every night...

**-Morning at the Orphanage-**

One of the sisters of the orphanage, Sister Tsunade, was talking with what looked like a police officer who carried a sleeping little girl in his arms. She looked no older than eight. The officer looked at the little girl with a sad smile as he lightly shook her to wake. The little girl roused and striking blue orbs peeked from their eyelids. She rubbed her eyes in a groggy manner as her midnight bangs drooped in front of her face.

Tsunade smiled at the little girl. "Hello, dear. What is your name?" she asked.

The little girl looked up at the officer who nodded his head in reassurance. "Kagome Higurashi..." she answered in a small voice.

Tsunade smiled sweetly at Kagome as the Officer put her down. "Thank you very much for bringing her to us, officer Bankotsu."

Bankotsu smiled. "I wish I could do more for her, but I'm afraid I can't." He bent down to Kagome's eye level and cupped her cheeks with his hands. "Ok Kagome. This is where we say good-bye, alright?"

Kagome looked a little sad but she nodded and hugged Bankotsu. "-sniffle- Ok..."

Bankotsu rubbed her back comfortingly, before they both parted. He stood and reached into his left shirt pocket. "Here you go." he smiled as he handed Kagome a melon flavored chewy candy.

Kagome smiled brightly as she took the treat. "My favorite!" she smiled. "Thank you Mr. Bankotsu." she proceeded to hug his leg before walking over to Tsunade.

Both Bankotsu and Kagome waved with a smile as he got into his cop car and left.

Kagome kept waving before she slowly lowered her hand.

Tsunade smiled sadly at the girl. The poor thing had been orphaned just a week ago and Bankotsu had been taking care of her until he could find a suitable orphanage.

"Come along dear. Let's get you inside before you catch cold." Tsunade said as she ushered Kagome inside.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Sasuke was sitting in the orphanage's living room alone like he did every morning. He heard a car door shut and, being a little curious, he walked over to one of the many large Windows in the room. He peered out and searched the yard until his dark eyes landed on two- no wait _three_bodies standing outside near the entrance. There was a police officer with someone in his arms and Sister Tsunade. '_I wonder what she's talking to the policeman for? Is somebody new coming here...?_' he thought as he trotted to the double doors once he saw Tsunade heading toward them with a little girl.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Tsunade pushed open the doors and let Kagome walk in first before shutting and locking the doors. Tsunade rubbed her shoulders giving a light shiver. "It's cold out there isn't it Kagome?"

Kagome looked up at Tsunade and nodded her head. "I have a scarf... do you want it?" she asked.

Tsunade laughed and gave a sweet smile to the little girl. "No, dear, I'm fine. How about you go and play while I fix up a spot for you in the bedrooms." she smiled and walked away, glancing at a plant with a grin.

Sasuke blushed lightly as he saw the girl up close. '_She's pretty..._' he thought as he ducked behind the plant when Kagome looked over.

Kagome walked over to the plant and looked behind it to find Sasuke. She giggled and waved. "Hi! I'm Kagome. What's your name?" she smiled.

"U-uh... it's Sasuke..." He answered sheepishly.

"Do you want to play with me?" Kagome asked as she walked completely behind the plant to face the boy.

"Okay..." Sasuke slightly smiled as he walked out from behind the plant.

Kagome grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him off to play somewhere.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

_The screams of betrayal..._

_The final cries of death..._

_Piercing eyes burned into the mind..._

_That murderous gaze, dead-set on killing something..._

_The cold knife against a throat as crimson blood slipped from warm flesh..._

_That taunting laughter-_

Sasuke shot up in his bed covered in a cold sweat, tears streaming down his red cheeks as he gasped for breath. '_Just a dream... j-just a dream..._' he pulled his knees to his chest and cried like he did every night...

But... what's this warm feeling?

Sasuke's tears continued to flow as he lifted his head. Concerned, bright blue met surprised, coal black in the dim light of a lamp.

Kagome was standing next to Sasuke's bed, a worried expression, and a small warm hand on his. "Are you okay Sasuke...? I heard you crying..."

Sasuke looked over to the empty bed not too far from his. He quickly wiped his tears away and looked back at Kagome with a fake smile. "I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

Kagome crawled onto the boy's bed, sitting next to him. "Did you have a nightmare?" she asked.

Sasuke's smile slowly faded away as his tears started coming back.

Kagome hugged her new friend as he cried, until soon they both fell back asleep.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

It has been almost a month since Tsunade walked in to find the cute scene. Sasuke hadn't had a nightmare since, knowing Kagome would watch him with a comforting smile until he fell asleep. The two had been inseparable since... until today... _adoption day._

Kagome and Sasuke both sat together nervously as the people walked in to visit them.

Tsunade watched all the happy children leaving with their new families and a smile. As the double doors were opened again, a young man appeared and started looking around with a confused expression. She couldn't help a small giggle at the poor man as she walked over to him to see what was wrong. "May I help you?" she asked as she smiled.

"Uh... yes, I'm here to pick up Kagome and take her home with me today." the man answered, embarrassed.

Tsunade's smile brightened. "Ah! You must be Jakotsu. Bankotsu told me his brother had been wanting a child." She then glanced sympathetically at Kagome and Sasuke. 'I'm not so sure they'll enjoy being split up so soon...'

Jakotsu smiled sheepishly, "That brother of mine can't keep his mouth shut for long." he laughed. "He said Kagome is a sweet little girl and he told me how her parents were killed. Mine died in a similar way when I was younger... but I had no one to adopt me, and I don't want her to go through the same thing I had to."

Tsunade nodded. "Yes, she's the sweetest little girl. You'd never know she was orphaned in such a way. Come, she's right over here." she smiled again as she led the young man to said girl. "Here she is, Jakotsu. This is Kagome."

Kagome and Sasuke both watched all of the adults leaving with the once orphans. Kagome happened to notice Tsunade walking over to a man that had just walked in. He looked confused and Tsunade was trying to help. For some reason, though, Tsunade glanced in her and Sasuke's direction with a sympathetic look. '_I wonder why she looked over here...?_' she thought to herself.

It wasn't until the man and Tsunade started walking in their direction did Sasuke notice them, and when they actually _stopped _where they were... the kids started getting a little anxious.

"Here she is, Jakotsu. This is Kagome." Tsunade said.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Sasuke and Kagome both looked at her with wide eyes.

Jakotsu smiled, "Hello, Kagome. I'm going to be your new Daddy!"

* * *

"...me!"

"...omeeeee!"

"Kagome, time to get UUUuuuup! You go to your new school today!" a cheerful voice, almost too cheerful this early in the morning, sounded.

A now 16-year-old Kagome opened her eyes halfway.

"Kaaagoooooomeeeeeeee!" Jakotsu's voice sang.

"Ungh..." Kagome moaned as she simply rolled over in her bed.

Jakotsu pouted at the side of the girl's bed, before an idea hit him. He giggled and left the room.

'_Oh God..._' Kagome thought groggily as she readied herself for-

"Kagomeeee!" Another man's voice rang in her ears as a body collided with her bed.

"WAH!" Kagome cried as the man landed on top of her. "Naruto you're heavy! You need to lay off some of that ramen!" she exclaimed as she tried to pry the man off of her.

Naruto made a cute pout as he continued to cling to the girl's stomach.

Kagome sighed as she plopped down on her bed. "Ok, ok I'm getting up already..." the grip was still their as a light whimper was heard. "And you're not fat Naru-chan, but you _still _need to lay off the ramen."

Naruto smiled brightly as he released his grip and stood by Kagome's bed to help her up.

Kagome smiled as she took the man's hand. "Now get out, I gotta get dressed."

Naruto kissed Kagome's cheek and walked out with a fox-like grin.

Once he was out of the room, she put on her new school uniform and went downstairs in their new house. About a week ago, Kagome, Naruto, and Jakotsu moved into Tokyo from Hokkaido due to Jakotsu's new job as a fashion designer. Now she was going to one of the best schools, and they were living in a large house like they'd wanted since after she was adopted.

"Hey Jak, do I smell chocolate chip pancakes?" Kagome asked when she was at the bottom of the stairs.

"Nope, chocolate chip muffins!" Jakotsu answered from the kitchen.

Kagome squealed and ran into the kitchen, sitting at the table immediately. "Oh, I like your new apron. Pink suits you."

Jakotsu blushed. "Naruto got it for me yesterday." he said glancing back at the man attatched to his back.

"Only the best for my husband." Naruto purred and kissed Jakotsu on the cheek before sitting at the table with Kagome.

Right as the muffins were done, Kagome decided to glance at the clock on the wall. "Oh crap! I'ma be late for school!" she jumped up from her spot and grabbed a muffin, hugging both men. "I love you both, and I'll see you after school with dinner ready!"

"Yay! Kaggy-chii is cooking dinner tonight!" Jakotsu exclaimed happily.

Kagome laughed as she ran out the door toward her new school.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

The imposing school stared down at Kagome with an intense glare... or at least that's what it felt like for her. "Maaaan... I'm not looking forward to this." Kagome moaned as she walked up to the school entrance. As she walked, she felt like she was being stared at again... but this time by a lot of people. Quickly glancing around she found it to be true. She had the attention of most of the school body outside.

"Who's she?"

"I dunno. She's wearing our school uniform, so... maybe she's a new student?"

"Oh I hope so! She's kinda cute!"

"-sigh- You think _every _girl is cute as long as she's not flat chested Jiraiya..."

The small conversation went unnoticed by the object of their gossip as she made her way in the school, and to the office. "Now... where's the office again?" She looked down each hall she passed with no luck. "Eerrrgh..."

"Need help?" a male voice asked from behind.

"Eep!" Kagome swung around to see who'd snuck up on her. It was a tall boy with dark hair and eyes, and strange red markings on his cheeks. "Don't do that! You scared me half to death... But... yeah I need help."

"I'm guessing you need to go to the office? Follow me." the boy smiled and started walking in the opposite direction she'd come. "My name's Kiba by the way."

Kagome trotted up to where she was walking beside him. "I'm Kagome... How'd you know I needed to go to the office?"

"There's rumors going around school about a new girl with bright blue eyes." He answered honestly.

Kagome grunted, "Rumors go around _that_ fast!? Good Lord I just got here ten minutes ago."

Kiba laughed. "Unfortunately yeah they do, and they take forever to go away. Anyway, we're here."

Kagome walked up to the door, "Thank you, Kiba...um... would you mind waiting on me?"

"No problem." Kiba grinned.

Kagome walked into the office and met with the principal, coming out a few minutes later with a schedule. She looked around and found Kiba still waiting for her... but with someone else too? From what she could see, it was a boy with medium-long blond hair, tied back at the nape of his neck.

Kiba spotted Kagome and ran up to her. "Oh you're out already? That was quick. Lemme see what your schedule is." Kiba smiled as he took the schedule. "Hhmmm, you have all my classes! That works out great." Kiba grinned as he handed Kagome her schedule. "C'mon I'll show you to our first class."

"Ahem... aren't you forgetting someone?" the person from before said with an annoyed look toward Kiba.

Kiba laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Oh yeah, heh? Kagome this is my best friend Deidara."

"Best friend my ass..." the blond mumbled.

Kagome cocked her head to the side cutely when she saw that Deidara had an eye-patch over his left eye. "Nice to meet you..."

Deidara chuckled, "I lost it in an accident." He answered her un-asked question.

Kagome's eyes widened when she realized she was staring. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to stare..."

Deidara laughed this time. "It's alright, it's alright. I didn't mind, I get that all the time." He smiled. "After all, it's not every day you see a _teenager_ with one eye."

Kagome still felt sorry, but didn't dwell on it as they started walking to the classroom. "Hey... um... this might be weird but... would guys mind being my friends?" she asked and looked away with a scrunched face, ready for their rejection.

Kiba and Deidara stared at her, then each other, and then they laughed.

Kagome turned to face them again quickly with a sad expression. "You didn't have to laugh at me... I just wanted to make sure I had some friends..." she watched her shoes as she continued to walk.

"That's not why we laughed. It's not common for a pretty girl... no, _anyone _to want to be friends with us. We're considered... hmm... I guess you could say outcasts?" Kiba answered.

Kagome looked back up toward the boys, "Oh... eheh? Sorry, I jump to conclusions a lot."

"It's alright." Deidara said as he opened the classroom door, sitting down in the back with the other two. "There's no sitting arrangement in this class, so you can sit with us if you want." he smiled again.

"So... why are you guys considered outcasts?" Kagome asked curiously, sitting between the two boys. She noticed a lot of odd looks from the other students as she did so.

"Hm... how should we put this...?" Deidara started.

"We're looked at as bullies maybe? I don't know, the entire school doesn't like us and always tries to avoid us." Kiba continued.

"Not that we really mind." Deidara finished.

"Well that's stupid... I don't think you guys are mean..." Kagome said as she put her hand to her chin in thought.

"Well, actually it's not that far off..." Kiba said with his hand on the back of his head.

"Hm?" Kagome looked at him, confused.

"The truth is... we used to be in a gang." Deidara finished.

"Oh... so?"

The boys just stared at her.

"What? You said _used _to be right? You aren't still are you?" Kagome asked.

"No..." the boys chorused.

"Well even if you were, I still like you guys." Kagome smiled.

"Miss Higurashi please come to the front." the teacher called.

Kagome walked up to the desk.

Kiba and Deidara both kept staring at her, then each other with a smile.

"I can tell we're gonna get along just fine with her." Kiba grinned.

Deidara nodded in agreement.

"Alright, we have a new student today. Please accept her with kindness." the teacher announced. "You may sit down now." he smiled.

Kagome nodded and sat back down.

"Alright. I have a great announcement-" the teacher was interrupted when someone walked into the door. "Sasuke Uchiha! You're late!"

Kagome paused and looked up at the front of the room with wide eyes. "Sasuke..." All of a sudden she was filled with immense joy.

"Now, as I was saying..."

As soon as Sasuke sat down, Kagome tore a piece of paper out of her note book, scribbled something down and asked the person in front of her to pass it up to Sasuke.

"I have a great announcement for the upcoming week."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Sasuke was sitting in the second seat in the middle row with his usual bored expression. Someone tapped on his shoulder and slipped him a note. "Hm?" He looked at it, about to throw it away, but something stopped him and told him he needed to read it.

"Next week we will be having our week-long class trip!" The teacher said with a smile as everyone cheered in the room.

Sasuke peeked inside the note. _**Long time no see Sasuke. I haven't seen you since I was adopted by Jak at the orphanage**._ His eyes widened at this. '_No way... it can't be... Kagome!_' His entire body filled with hope as he turned around to look at the seats behind him. Then... there she was... in the last seat of his row with a huge smile on her face, waving slightly at him. His eyes widened even more as he quickly turned back toward the front as his heart seemed to skip a beat. '_Kagome... I can't believe it's actually Kagome! I've missed her so much all these years... and now I finally get to see her again... Kagome..._'

"This year we will be going to one of the famous hot-springs in Hokkaido! You need to be packed, ready, and here at 6:00a.m. sharp on Sunday."

Kagome's smile slowly turned to a frown, and she put her hand back down. '_Huh...? I thought... maybe he'd be happy to see me too... is he mad at me? Does he even remember me? Sasuke..._'

Kiba and Deidara were both looking at Kagome with a worried look.

**-Sunday Morning Before the trip-**

Kagome looked at her clock with a groan. '_It's already 4:50... I haven't been able to sleep aaaaaall weekend... I keep thinking about school... and Sasuke..._' Sasuke had been avoiding her since that Thursday morning she sent him the note. Deidara and Kiba had spent the day together with her at the mall on Saturday, trying to get her mind off of it. '_I guess I should go ahead and start getting ready, they'll be here any minute..._' Kagome quietly got out of her bed, not wanting to wake up Jakotsu or Naruto, and started getting dressed. She just decided to wear a simple Jack Skellington t-shirt and some loose blue jeans. She walked over to her dresser and smiled at a necklace sitting on it that both Kiba and Deidara had bought at the mall the day before in order to try and cheer her up. It was white gold and had a small butterfly charm with blue topaz wings to match her eyes.

A light rapping on the door took her out of her reverie. She opened her window and looked down to find the two boys she was just thinking about. "Hey guys, I'll be down in a second!" She whispered.

"Alright. Do you need any help with luggage?" Kiba asked.

"Um... yeah a little bit." she smiled sheepishly as she glanced at two gift bags she'd bought while the boys weren't looking. She grinned as she put her necklace on, grabbed her luggage, and tip-toed downstairs to let the boys inside. Before she reached the door, however, Jakotsu and Naruto met her in front of the door. "I'm sorry guys, did I wake you?" She asked.

They both smiled and shook their heads. "No we just wanted to make sure we got to say bye to you before you left." Jakotsu said.

"After all, this'll be the first time you'll have to be away from us for so long." Naruto sniffled.

"Aaaww, I'm only gonna be gone for a week. Don't worry I'll be fine, I'll have Kiba and Deidara with me." Kagome consoled as she hugged her foster parents. "I love you guys and I'll miss you." she smiled and walked toward the door.

"We love you too." They chorused with teary eyes.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle while opening the door to let the boys inside. "The rest is upstairs sitting on my bed." She grinned as she ran out to Kiba's Mom's car and waited for the guys to return. "Hello again Mrs. Inuzuka."

"Hi Kagome." Kiba's Mom smiled.

Kiba and Deidara came back down the stairs with grins and the gift bags in their hands. They got in the car along with Kagome, sitting on either side of her, and waved with her to Jakotsu and Naruto as they pulled away toward the school. Both of the boys turned to face Kagome and hugged her.

She laughed and hugged them back. "I'll take it you liked your gifts?"

"We haven't opened them yet." Kiba laughed.

"But we're just happy you like us enough to give us gifts." Deidara added.

Kagome smiled. "Of course. It may have been only a few days, but it turns out you guys are the best friends I've ever had. Now, open them and see what I got you."

Kiba opened his first and revealed a black dog collar. He gasped. "Hey! This is the one I saw in that pet shop! The one I wanted for Akamaru!" He nearly tackled Kagome in another hug. "Thank you!"

She laughed. "Your welcome." Then, turning to Deidara only to be hugged tightly again.

Deidara was holding a clay bird key-chain he'd fallen head-over-heals for in the mall. "Kagome you're the best!" he exclaimed.

Mrs. Inuzuka laughed. "Alright you three, we're here. I hope you have a good time!"

"Bye Mom."

"Bye Mrs. Inuzuka!" Kagome and Deidara spoke in tune with each other.

Sasuke got out of his foster Dad's car and waved as he left. "Man... I'm not looking forward to this trip..." he mumbled to himself.

"Bye Mrs. Inuzuka!" he heard Kagome's voice mixed with someone else's.

He peered over to where she was standing with Deidara and Kiba, the school outcasts. '_Kagome... I miss you so much, but... I don't know how to say it... What if you don't like me the way I am now? What if- What if you hate me the way I am now..._' Sasuke looked down as he got onto the bus, walking all the way to the back.

"I hope we get rooms near each other." Kagome smiled

"Yeah me too." Deidara agreed as they loaded their things onto a large tour bus rented for the trip.

"Same here! I can't wait for this trip to start!" Kiba exclaimed excitedly.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"UUuuggghhhhh, I can't wait for this trip to end!" Kiba moaned as he sprawled out in his chair.

Deidara bopped him on the head with his fist. "Ssshhhhh!" he then pointed to Kagome sitting between them, who had finally fallen asleep.

Kiba immediately sat up and covered his mouth, looking at Kagome worriedly. Uncovering his mouth he whispered, "I'm glad she finally got some sleep. Jakotsu and Naruto both said she hadn't slept since Thursday night. I noticed she seemed kind of tired on Saturday when we went to the mall."

Deidara nodded. "I'm surprised she didn't pass out at."

Both boys sighed.

"It's all because _that guy _is ignoring her. She thinks he's mad at her, or he doesn't even remember her so she's been tore up over it." Kiba growled, unknowingly making Sasuke flinch, who was only a couple seats behind them. "If I find out who he his, I'll pummel him to death." he glared at the back of the seat in front of him.

"You're tellin' me." Deidara agreed. "But right now we need to get some sleep ourselves or we'll be tired when we get to the springs."

Kiba sighed. "Yeah..." he then snuggled against Kagome and fell asleep.

Deidara just stared at him. "I swear... he acts just like her pet..." he also leaned against her and fell asleep.

Kagome unconsciously sighed in content in her sleep.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Sasuke noticed the boys silenced and hoped they had fallen asleep. He stood to get a water bottle from the teacher in the front of the bus. Once he came back, jealousy burned in his heart when he walked past Kagome and the others. Sasuke looked away as he sat back down into his seat. '_I've got to tell her soon..._'

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Kagome slowly opened her eyes as she felt the huge bus stop. She felt two weights on her shoulders, looking to see both Deidara and Kiba leaning on her sound asleep. She laughed lightly, before waking them. "Hey guys, I think we're here."

Both boys opened their eyes barely enough to see, then looked up at Kagome.

"Did you sleep good Kagome?" Deidara asked as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

She smiled in response, "Yes, thank you. What about you guys?"

"I slept like a rock!" Kiba grinned. "Has anyone ever told you you're really comfortable Kagome?"

Kagome laughed. "No, I've never been told that before!" she giggled.

"Well you are." Kiba smiled.

"Alright students, here's the deal. It's already almost 5:00p.m. We'll unpack the bus first, and you will go to your assigned rooms. Then we'll eat at 7:00p.m., and then you guys can take your baths. You all need to be in bed by 11:00p.m. Alright, you may go." The teacher said as he walked off the bus first.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Kagome lay sprawled out on the futon in her assigned room. Since she took the nap on the bus earlier, she now couldn't get to sleep, and it was almost 11:00p.m. Kiba's room was on one side of hers, Deidara's was across the hall, and Sasuke's room was also next to hers. That didn't help her in getting back to sleep any had decided to just play cards with herself until she felt tired enough to sleep, but before she could get her cards out of her suitcase, she heard something coming from one of the rooms next to her. It sounded like... someone was thrashing around in their room... the thing that immediately came to her mind was, '_Sasuke!_' She stood up, quietly walked to his room, and quickly slid open the shoji screen. She ran over to Sasuke, who had started to cry in his sleep like he did that first night at the orphanage. "Sasuke. Sasuke!" she whispered desperately, but he wouldn't wake up. The next thing she tried, was hugging him. This time, it earned a reaction from the boy.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Sasuke had just come back from his bath, and he sat down next to his futon and rubbed his hair dry. After he did this, he looked at the clock and noticed it was already 10:35p.m. He then decided to go ahead and go to sleep since there wasn't much else he could do in 25 minutes.

As soon as he fell asleep, however, his nightmares started again, just as they had ever since Kagome was adopted, but these dreams were worse. It was more like reliving the entire event. His face scrunched as it all started again...

_**--Dream...**_

_A tiny unsuspecting Sasuke made his way toward his house that he lived in with his mother and father. He was excited because his brother was supposed to be visiting from college, and staying for a couple of days. Since he wasn't going to arrive until later that night, he was going to help his parents set up the guest room for him. _

_As he walked up his driveway, he noticed a certain car that wasn't there before. "Brother's back early!" he exclaimed excitedly and ran up to the front door. Before he could open it, he heard his mother's piercing scream from the window above. "Mother!" he threw open the door and then ran as fast as he could to the room where her voice had come._

_His small eyes widened as he ran into the room. "Father!" he screamed. His father was lying dead on the ground in front of someone, while his mother was against the right wall, hunched over shaking and crying desperately. Sasuke then looked slowly up to his father's killer, who was moving toward his mother. His eyes filled with tears as he saw his brother's sinister grin as he made his way to their mother. "No... no..." he slowly shook his head. _

_Itachi grabbed his mother by the hair, not noticing Sasuke in the doorway yet, and pulled her up by it. She screamed in pain as he placed the cold knife in his hand, covered in his father's warm blood, and stuck it to her neck. His grin grew wider as he whispered, "Goodbye, **dear mother**." as he slit her throat._

_"MOTHER!" Sasuke screamed at the top of his longs as he watched her fall to the floor, gurgling on her blood, her eyes slowly dimming. He dropped to his knees as more tears gushed from his red puffy eyes._

_Itachi jerked his head in Sasuke's direction, and he grinned again. "It seems you've finally joined us, foolish little brother." he bit out as he walked slowly toward the little boy._

_Sasuke looked up with immense fear in his eyes, as his brother took slow, evil steps toward his person. "No... no! NOOOOO!" He screamed again as he stood and ran down the stairs. Itachi caught his cheek with the knife before he escaped. He stumbled out of the house, tripping over the threshold._

_Those malicious burned into Sasuke as Itachi raised the knife-_

**_--Dream End..._**

Sasuke's eyes shot open as the tears continued to pour. He felt a warmth around him, and unconsciously embraced it, drinking in its familiar comfort he yearned for, for so long. He was clinging to it as his life depended on it.

Kagome hugged him tighter. "I'm right here..." she rubbed his back, trying to help calm him down.

He kept crying until his senses seemed to slowly come back. Finally, he noticed exactly who's shoulder he was leaning on when a familiar scent filled his nose. "Kagome..." he lifted his forehead from her shoulder, only to replace it upon her own forehead. "I've missed you so much... so much..." he finally admitted as a warm feeling he couldn't describe flooded within him.

Kagome smiled as she breathed a sigh. "I'm so relieved. For a while now, I thought you hated me. I've missed you too, for so long now."

"Kagome, I could never hate you, I'm sorry... I just didn't know how to say it... I felt so lonely without you, but now..." Sasuke touched his nose to hers, making them both blush unknowingly.

"It's alright. As long as I know now, I'll be here." She then lightly kissed his nose and touched her cheek to his as she hugged him again.

Again Sasuke felt that strange feeling, like butterflies in his stomach. His body seemd to move of its own accord, as he slowly reached his head up and caught her lips with his. It was a sweet lip-lock with no hunger for more, but it got the feelings across. His heart swelled with undying affections as Kagome slowly responded, and soon returned the pressure. Soon they both pulled apart for lack of air. Sasuke hugged her close once more and dug his face into her shoulder, muttering what he discovered the feelings to be. "I'm in love with you Kagome... I have been since we were little..." he whispered, realization hitting him.

Kagome's eyes widened, but soon after softened. "I... I love you too Sasuke." she smiled warmly and nuzzled into his own shoulder, returning his sweet gesture of affection. They stayed like that for who knows how long, until the day finally continued as usual, but with a certain pair not leaving each other's side.

* * *

Thank you for the comments so far.

Review please :)


End file.
